The Looming Danger (MOVED TO NEW ACCOUNT)
by ThePotatoOTruth
Summary: The four clans, BranchClan, ChannelClan, CliffClan, and MistClan have been at peace for many moons. But that's about to change. A great danger is approaching, and the clans may not survive. CloudClan gave a kit in each clan a gift to combat the unknown danger, but if they've made the wrong decision it could result in the fall of a clan. Moved to Silkmist18, will delete this later.


**Prologue**

A group of cats surrounded a calm pool as blue as a sapphire, pelts of red whites and browns tinted blue from its glow. A droplet fell from the sky, disrupting the calm waters.  
One cat with a crimson pelt's head perked up, staring more intently at the pool. The other cats looked up at them, their head's still bowed. After a moment the cat raised their head, the others followed suit.

"It was a warning." She called out. The others perked their heads up, listening carefully. "The clans will be faced with a great enemy. It's not clear whether or not they will survive." The cats glanced at each other, then returned their gaze to the she. "What can we do?" A brown and white cat spoke up.  
The crimson she dipped her head, deep in thought.  
She raised her head and stood tall, "To combat this threat, we can give a kit in each clan special abilities." The group looked at each other, murmuring. They all nodded in agreement.  
The crimson she moved closer to the pond, "Are we ready to make our choices?"  
Her gaze swept through the group, a tense silence fell upon them. This decision was one that could end in the destruction of a clan.

A brown cat with ginger markings broke the silence, "May I speak for ChannelClan?" The group nodded, and she moved up to the pool on the other side of the crimson she.  
"Come see and approve of my choice." She said as the surface began to ripple. The cats peered over the pool, looking at the kit now displayed on the water. The kit had a brown pelt and wide, curious emerald eyes.

One cat, a white one with a smooth glimmery pelt, murmured "Of course she would choose her own kit…" The brown she glanced at the tom but stayed silent.

The crimson she lifted her head, "Does CloudClan approve?"  
The group immediately began muttering their agreement, including the white tom.  
The brown she stepped back as the water rippled, the kit no longer there.

The group glanced at one another, waiting for someone to go next.  
A brown and white tom stepped forward, "I'll go next if you'll allow me to speak for MistClan."  
The crimson she nodded. He dipped his head respectfully, "Thank you, Smokestar."  
The tom moved where the brown she was previously and meowed loud and clear "Come see and approve of my choice."  
The surface once again began to ripple, a white blob appeared, making the image of a white and silver kit once the water stilled. The sleek white tom looked a bit annoyed but said nothing.  
"Does Cloudclan approve?" Smokestar asked the group. They all murmured their agreement, the white tom a bit hesitant.  
The surface rippled and the pool was once again clear. The brown tom nodded and moved away from the pool. The group waited for the next cat to speak.

A white tom with long legs stepped forward. "May I speak for CliffClan?" the crimson she nodded again, flicking her tail. The white tom stepped forward, "Come see and approve of my choice." he said as the water began to ripple.  
A golden tabby kit appeared in the water.

"Does CloudClan approve?" Smokestar spoke to the group.  
The group muttered their approval.  
The white tom dipped his head, backing away and letting the picture of the kit ripple away.

Smokestar dipped her head, moving forward towards the pool. "I will speak for Branchclan." She quietly thought for a second, before speaking once more. "Come see and approve of my choice."  
A gray and brown kit rippled in the water.

Smokestar turned around to the rest of the cats "Does CloudClan approve?" she meowed, before turning back to the rippling water.  
The group looked at each other, before meowing their agreements to Smokestar.  
Smokestar stepped away from the pool, the kit fading away.

"Then they have been chosen."

**A/N:**

_Howdy y'all, I'm back again. I'm co-writing this story with a friend, she's a pretty cool person. I wrote the first half of the prologue and she wrote the second half, I made the choices of ChannelClan and MistClan. The chapters will be switching between perspectives, Branch(her), Channel(me), Cliff(her), Mist(me), then it repeats. She's posting this on Wattpad, her user is xxKeystxne._


End file.
